Misteri Gedung Sekolah Dalam Hutan
by Nanderu Squaredoll
Summary: Sebuah, berawal dari Tenma dan teman-temannya mengunjungi sebuah gedung sekolah yang sudah tidak terpakai... Dan berubah menjadi tragedy... Maaf, ya kalau tidak menyentuh... silahkan review...


Nanda : Hallo, minna~ Saya Nanda, kembali lagi dengan Fic saya yang One-shot ini... Semoga kalian suka.. XD, Sebelumnya saya meminta maaf untuk penulisan saya... :)

Disclaimer : Inazuma Eleven Level-5 (c)

Rate : T

Genre(s) : Horror (mungkin tidak terlalu), Tragedy, dan mungkin ada Mistery sedikit :)

Warning(s) : OOC di dalam, kadang suka ada Typo bertebaran, bahkan aku tidak tahu ini terlihat horror atau tidak... hati-hati ada adegan pembunuhan (Tapi kurang jelas)... kadang ada bagian yang di dramatisir... :3, Chara Death dan sebagainya

.

.

.

Selamat membaca...

.

.

.

Pada suatu hari, ada sebuah gedung sekolah...

Di pedalaman hutan, yang sangat dalam...

Pohon-pohon tinggi menjulang ke angkasa, suara-suara yang aneh sering bermunculan pada malam hari...

Sampai saat ini bahkan tidak ada yang berani... Mendekati bangunan sekolah itu...

**(Tenma POV)**

Hai semua... Namaku Matsukaze Tenma, umurku 14 tahun... Dan aku bersekolah di Raimon Junior High School... Hmm... Aku itu agak tidak percaya sedikitpun kepada yang namanya hantu... Yah, biasanya sih temanku Kageyama Hikaru yang mengucapkan tentang itu...

"Teman-teman, kalian tahu tidak kabarnya... Gedung sekolah yang ada di tengah-tengah hutan itu angker loh..."Kata Hikaru yang sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke atas dan ke bawah

"Aku sih... Gak percaya"Jawab Tsurugi ketus

"Uhh... Siapa juga yang bicara sama kamu! Tenma-Tenma, kamu percaya tidak?"Kata Hikaru sambil menjulurkan lidahnya kepada Tsurugi

"Umm... Maaf, tadi kau bilang apa Kageyama-san?"Tanyaku, karena tadi aku habis fokus membaca buku tentang kimia

"Hah... Aku bilang kabarnya gedung sekolah yang terletak di tengah-tengah hutan itu angker..."kata Hikaru lagi sambil ketakukan...

"Angker? Itukan hanya gedung sekolah kosong..."Jawab Kariya

"Ih... Itu, angker... Kamu tahu tidak keberadaan Shindou-senpai berada?"Tanya-nya kepada kami semua dengan nada yang aku pikir mencengkam

"Tidak tahu..."Jawab kami semua dengan polosnya

"Nah... Karena itu, kemarin dia ke gedung itu bersama Kirino-senpai... Lalu, tidak kembali lagi.."Jawab dia lagi sambil membuat mukanya menjadi XO

"Bagaimana, besok kita ke gedung itu...Mumpung besok libur... Tapi, ajak Yukimura, Taiyou dan Kishibe juga... Biar seru"Usul Kariya

"Setuju deh..."Jawab kami semua

Hah... Terpaksa, aku ikut... Habis, Kariya yang mengajak... Besok... Ya? Sekarang masih pukul 12.00 malam... Enaknya ngapain ya? _Drrt drrt, _eh bunyi hand phone ku? Siapa ya?

"_In Call : Yukimura Hyouga"_

Oh... Yukimura, ada apa ya... Dia menelpon?

"_Hallo, ini Tenma... Apa kamu belum tidur?"_

"Belum... Kamu sendiri, Yukimura?"

"_Ano... Aku tidak bisa tidur, aku memikirkan besok.."_

"Eh... Memangnya Kariya, sudah memberi tahu mu?"

"_Sudah... Kishibe tadi juga menelponku... Taiyou, juga... Kami mempunyai firasat buruk"_

"Jadi... Apa kamu takut? Kalau takut, katakan saja... Nanti biar aku bilang ke Kariya..."

"_Eh... Maksudku, bukan begitu... Aku tahu Taiyou, memang sudah sembuh dari penyakitnya. Tapi..."_

"Tapi... Kenapa?"

"_Seminggu, belakangan ini Fubuki-senpai menghilang... Kabarnya 1 minggu yang lalu, dia pergi ke gedung itu..."_

"Jadi, kau cemas ya..."

"_iya..."_

"Baiklah, Yukimura, sebaiknya kamu tidur sekarang sudah jam 12.30, besok jam 08.00 kita harus bersiap-siap..."

"_baiklah, sampai jumpa..."_

"Sampai jumpa.."

_Tuut tuut... _Dia cemas? Aku baru kali ini mendengar Yukimura mencemaskan Fubuki-san... Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi...

Keesokan harinya, hari dimana saat yang di tunggu-tunggu... Aku hanya bisa menarik nafas dalam-dalam... Ya ampun, mengapa sekarang perasaanku menjadi gelisah... Apa mungkin karena kata-kata Yukimura ya?

"Nee.. Tenma, ada apa denganmu tampaknya kau gelisah?"Tanya Kishibe

"Ah... Ya, aku gelisah karena hanya kita berempat yang baru datang yaitu aku, kamu, Taiyou, dan Yukimura..."Jawabku memasang muka yang murung

"Tenang, saja... mereka pasti datang..."Kata Taiyou untuk menyemangatiku

Setelah, beberapa lama akhirnya mereka datang juga...

"Apa kalian sudah siap?"Tanya Masaki yang memimpin jalannya...

"Sudah..."Jawab kami semua lalu masuk kedalam gedung sekolah yang banyak di tumbuhi tumbuhan menjalar...

**(Normal POV)**

Sekelompok anak remaja... Mereka sangat berani untuk memasuki gedung itu...

Entah, mereka akan selamat atau tidak... Mereka hanya bisa meratapi nasibnya...

Walau, suara-suara aneh sudah...

Terdengar dari setiap ruang...

"Hmmm... Minna, bagaimana kalau kita bagi menjadi beberapa tim..."Usul Kariya

"Memangnya untuk apa?"Tanya Yukimura yang memasang muka bingungnya

"Yah... Agar lebih menantang saja..."Kata Kariya sambil nyengir-nyengir

"Boleh deh..."Jawab kami serempak

"Baiklah, tapi harus ada satu korban untuk jalan sendiri..."Kata Kariya sambil mengacungkan tangannya, dan... Yukimura tidak mendapat pasangan berarti dialah yang akan sendirian... Yukimura...

"Ano... Aku tidak menggandeng tangan siapa-siapa... Berarti aku jalan sendiri ya?"Tanya Yukimura dengan muka polosnya..

"Tentu saja... "Jawab Kariya dengan mantap

Yukimura hanya mendesah pelan... Tapi toh... Dia juga tidak terlalu takut...

"Tunggu, jangan pergi dulu... Akankah lebih baik kita berjalan bersama-sama"Usul Tenma, yang langsung di jawab anggukan serempak oleh Kishibe,Taiyou,Hikaru dan Tsurugi...

"Yah... Baiklah, tidak jadi... Tapi..."Kata Kariya yang menggantungkan kalimatnya

"Tapi, kenapa?"Tanya Hikaru

"YUKIMURA MENGHILANG!"Teriak Taiyou histeris, yang melihat tidak ada lagi Yukimura di dekat Kariya

"Umm... Bagaimana, ini aku bisa kena marah Terumi-san... Dia kan teman baiknya Fubuki-san..."Kata Khisibe yang terlihat dari raut wajahnya dia sangat mencemaskan Yukimura..

"Aduh... Bikin susah saja sih anak itu..."Kata Tsurugi sambil mendengus...

Baiklah kita lihat keadaan Yukimura...

"Aduh... aku di mana nih? Kok kaya kelas sih... Tapi, kok kayanya kelasnya aku kenal ya.." Kata Yukimura yang mengelilingi sebuah kelas di gedung sekolah itu

"Mengapa harus gelap sih..."Kata Yukimura lagi, yang masih memakai senter... Dan saat dia memberi penerangan kepada sekitarnya tiba-tiba sesuatu lewat...

"APA itu!?"Tanya Yukimura, yang langsung di sambut dengan keringat dingin...

"Masa sih, itu hantu?"Tanya Yukimura kepada dirinya sendiri... Lalu, karena bosan akhirnya Yukimura keluar dari kelas itu...

Dan masuk ke ruang guru di sebelah kelas itu...

"Ano... apa ada orang?"Tanya Yukimura yang tidak ada sahutan sama sekali...

"Aduh... Yukimura, kamu ini bodoh sekali... Di sinikan tidak ada orang..."Kata Yukimura yang menepuk dahinya sendiri...

"_Di sini ada orang kok..." _Jawab seseorang dengan suara yang Yukimura kenali...

"EH... Bukankah suara itu , suara..."Kata Yukimura yang menggantungkan kata-katanya dan saat dia melihat kebelakang...

Dia...melihat

Melihat...

"Fubuki –san.."Kata Yukimura dan disambut dengan rasa aneh yang luar biasa... Dia melihat Fubuki tersenyum kepadanya

Tapi... Mengapa Fubuki memegang Pisau

Dan...

Dan...

Dan...

Dan...

Dan...

Dan Akhirnya...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

(Kembali ke Tenma Dkk)

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Terdengar suara teriakan

"Suara apa itu?"Tanya Taiyou yang dari tadi megenggam erat tangan kanan Kishibe

"Itu suara Yukimura...!"Teriak Kishibe, dan langsung berlari begitu saja...

Karena tiba-tiba Kishibe berlari, yang lainnya hanya bisa mengekorinya dari belakang...

Dan mereka sampai di depan ruang guru... Lalu, masuk dengan _BLAAAM_

"YUKIMURA!"Teriak Kishibe, yang tampaknya sangat cemas... Dan dia melihat di dekat salah satu meja guru yang masih ada vas bunga dengan bunga mawar segar berwarna merah dan ada sebuah kertas di sana

Karena, merasa cemas akhirnya Kishibe mendekati meja itu dan mendapatkan Yukimura yang tergeletak di bawah...

Dengan bersimbah darah dan ada sebuah pisau yang tertancap di dada kanannya

"Yukimura..."Tanya Kishibe sambil menopang badan Yukimura

"Kh...Khis...Khisibe... Per...Pergi lah dari sini..."Kata Yukimura.. Baru saja yang lain, ingin menanyakan apa yang sebtulnya terjadi kepada Yukimura

Tetapi, Yukimura sudah tergeletak dan tidak bernyawa...

"Yukimura... Padahal, kamu anak yang baik... Tetapi, mengapa... harus... dia... hiks...hiks..."Kata Kishibe yang sambil menangis

"Sudahlah, Kishibe kau tak usah menangis... Lagipula, Yukimura... Pasti akan tenang di alam sana..."Kata Taiyou yang memegang pundak Kishibe

Tanpa terasa, ruangan itu sekarang bercampur dari rasa sedih dan mencengkam... Karena mereka mendengar suara

"KYAAAAAAAAAA!"Teriak seseorang dan suara _Crash Cresh, asal suara itu dari kelas sebelah..._

"Suara apa itu?"Tanya Kariya kepada yang lain...

"Itu suara Hikaru..."Dan kali ini Tsurugi lah... Yang cepat berpikir..

Tetapi, ketika mereka sampai di sana... Mereka terlambat seperti waktu mereka melihat Yukimura, yaitu Hikaru sudah terkapar di sana... dengan bersimbah darah dan ada sebuah pedang samurai di perutnya

"Ya ampun... Mengapa bisa jadi begini... Padahal kita hanya ingin mengungkapkan hantu itu saja..."Kata Kishibe yang menggigit bibir bawahnya

"Ya.. Sekarang aku percaya... Aku percaya... Bahwa gedung ini angker..."Teriak Tenma yang hampir menangis karena frustasi...

"Ada apa denganmu Tenma? Kamu tidak akan mati... Kami akan melindungimu... Tenang saja..."Kata Taiyou yang sibuk menghibur Tenma

"Di mana Kariya!"Teriak Tsurugi yang mencari Kariya... Dan Kishibe menunjuk seusatu yang bergelantungan dengan muka ketakutannya... Berada di pojok kelas

"di...di..si..situ..."Kata Kishibe yang menunjuk itu, dengan gemetaran..

"Kariya... Dia gantung diri..."Kata Taiyou yang menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya

"Baiklah... Ayo cepat keluar... Tetap, bersama jangan ada yang terpisah..."Teriak Tsurugi yang mendobrak pintu agar teman-temannya itu dapat keluar tetapi...

"_Kalian... Tidak akan selamat dari sini... Bahkan, orang-orang yang sudah masuk pun tidak akan kembali keluar..."_Kata seorang anak laki-laki dari kejauhan tetapi tidak dapat di lihat dengan jelas...

Karena... Merasa terancam, mereka dengan sekuat tenaga mendobrak pintu itu _Braak Braakk Braakk_

Dan akhirnya terbuka... Dan mereka semua lari menuju Sekolah Raimon...

"_Bahkan, ada yang selamat atau pun tidak..."_Kata orang itu yang tidak jelas siapa lalu tersenyum smirk...

Keesokan harinya... Semua orang berkumpul... Dan bersedih...

Atas kematiannya Yukimura Hyouga,Kageyama Hikaru dan Kariya Masaki...

Terutama Kishibe yang tampaknya sangat menyayangi Yukimura sebagai temannya

"Hiks..hiks...hiks... Mengapa harus dia..."Kata Kishibe dengan isakkannya

"Sudahlah, Khisibe... Jika kau menangis seperti ini pasti Yukimura akan sedih di atas sana..."Hibur Terumi, agar Khisibe meredakan tangisannya

"hiks...aku..hiks..tahu..hiks... itu..."Kata Kishibe yang masih dengan isak tangisnya...

"Yah.. aku juga tahu apa itu rasanya kehilangan..."Kata seseorang yang memegang pundak Kishibe, dan saat Kishibe mendongak untuk melihat wajah itu...

"Fubuki-san... Tapi...tapi.."Kata Kishibe yang sudah tidak ada isakan tangisan lagi...

"Umm... Aku memang ke gedung itu... Tetapi, hanya lewat saja tidak masuk..."Kata Fubuki yang tersenyum manis kepada Kishibe

Tenma, masih sedih karena dia merasa bersalah... Padahal, bukan idenya yang mengajak teman-temannya... Dia merasa bersalah, dan sekarang dia menjadi sering ketakutan...

Suara-suara aneh itu menggumamkan nama seseorang...

Dan mereka tidak rela...

Suara kicauan burung tidak akan terdengar lagi...

Dan... Sampai sekarang...

Gedung sekolah itu masih... Di selubungi, aura angker dan misteri...

...The End...

Silahkan review... :3


End file.
